In modern agriculture harvest grain such as, for example, wheat, rye, barley, canola, soybeans, is transported in hopper grain trailers with the hopper forming an unloading outlet for releasing the load disposed on the underside of the trailer for fast and simple unloading. Typically, an intake of a portable conveyer such as a top drive portable auger is disposed in a bucket-shaped non-adjustable hopper and moved under the unloading outlet for receiving the grain and conveying the same to a remote location. Alternatively, the portable grain auger is fitted with a non-adjustable hopper.
With the unloading outlet being disposed in close proximity to ground it is difficult to move the intake with the non-adjustable hopper under the unloading outlet. In some instances, a swing-away hopper for receiving the grain and conveying the same to the portable auger intake is employed in order to facilitate positioning under the unloading outlet. Typically, the swing-away hopper has an auger and drive mechanism for conveying the grain, thus forming a rather complex mechanism for feeding the grain from the unloading outlet to the portable auger intake.
Unfortunately, the non-adjustable hopper, as well as the swing-away hopper, does not provide a close fit between the hopper and the unloading outlet, resulting in grain being thrown out of the hopper by the rotating auger.
It is desirable to provide an adjustable hopper that provides a substantially close fit between the hopper and the unloading outlet.
It is also desirable to provide an adjustable hopper that is simple and easy to install to an intake of a portable grain auger.
It is also desirable to provide an adjustable hopper that is easily moved under the unloading outlet.